Dirty Dancing
by Unapologetic47Fangirl
Summary: - ¿Sabes el problema de ver este tipo de películas? – preguntó Beckett [...] Castle dirigió su mirada a los ojos verde avellana de la detective, esperando para saber el problema. - Que te dan ganas de aprender a bailar como ellos. [...] - Yo sé bailar así – susurró con un hilillo de voz. (ONE-SHOT)


******Vi esta película hoy y con tanto movimiento sensual mi mente desvarió. Tanto, que se me ocurrió esto... ¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

El sonido del timbre sacó a Castle de su fantasía literaria. Salió poco a poco de un mundo de novela policíaca negra en la que Nikki Heat era la detective más sexy del Departamento de Policía de New York, y Jameson Rook el periodista más cotizado. Se quitó un casco de un oído, tratando de averiguar si el ruido del timbre había sido real o solo un producto de su imaginación. Con los pies colocados en su mesa y el portátil en el regazo, alzó la cabeza, esperando una señal.

Y llegó pronto.

El timbre volvió a sonar, insistente, tanto como el dedo que parecía haberse quedado pegado a él. Castle quitó los pies de la mesa rápidamente, casi cayéndose de la silla cuando ésta se incorporó bruscamente. Dejó el portátil encima de su escritorio, con cuidado de que el cargador no se desenchufara y todo su trabajo se fuera a la mierda.

- ¡Voy! – gritó cuando el tercer timbrazo se hizo oír por todo el loft.

Refunfuñando algo sobre la impaciencia de la gente de hoy en día, arrastró sus pies enfundados en calcetines grises por el parqué, como si quisiera sacarle brillo a la madera. Agarró la manilla gris de la puerta y colocó su mejor sonrisa para que quien llamaba no se diera cuenta de lo incordio que era.

- ¡Menos mal! – exclamó un torbellino de rizos castaños, pasando al lado del escritor con prisa.

- Pasa, por favor – murmuró Castle, con ironía. Giró sobre sus talones y vio como Beckett se desembarazaba de su abrigo gris de invierno, haciendo que algunos copos de nieve cayeran al suelo y se fundieran al llegar a él.

La detective colgó su abrigo del perchero de la entrada y se acercó a Castle, mirándole inquisitivamente.

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó.

- ¡Perfectamente! Como si jamás hubiera tenido un catarro.

Beckett regaló al escritor con una sonrisa, y depositó un breve beso en sus labios.

- Bien, ya te echaba de menos – musitó.

Castle sonrió, sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo, y la agarró por la cintura, pegando sus cuerpos.

- Yo a ti también…

Después de los besos y arrumacos correspondientes a una semana totalmente separados para evitar la propagación del virus, la detective se acercó al salón y Castle fue consciente por primera vez de que ella había traído una bolsa. Beckett rebuscó unos segundos en su interior y se giró hacia el escritor con una expresión triunfal en su cara.

- ¿Qué escondes? – preguntó Castle, muerto de curiosidad, acercándose a ella.

- Ahora que estás totalmente recuperado… He traído una película para que la veamos.

- ¿Cuál?

Beckett sonrió ampliamente y sacó las manos de la espalda, mostrando la carátula de la película al escritor.

- ¿Dirty Dancing? ¿En serio? – preguntó éste, pensando que se trataba de algún tipo de broma pesada. ¿No habría averiguado que…? _"Nah, imposible"_ se respondió a sí mismo.

- Vengaaa… - suplicó la detective, poniendo ojos de cachorrito. Sabía que Castle no podía resistirse a eso.

- Arg, está bien – se rindió el escritor finalmente.

Beckett dejó escapar un gritito de victoria y se acercó con rapidez a la tele para poner el DVD. Mientras tanto, Richard fue a la cocina y metió un paquete de palomitas en el microondas, poniéndole 2 minutos de tiempo para que se hicieran bien. De un armario sacó dos copas y cogió una botella de vino que había abierto su madre en la comida. Dos minutos después se sentó en el sillón al lado de Beckett, dándole a ella el cuenco con las palomitas y apoyando él ambas copas en la mesita de centro que adornaba su salón.

Se recostó en el sillón, colocando un brazo tras la espalda de la detective, quien se acurrucó en su pecho mientras masticaba palomitas.

- Seguro que te encantará – dijo Kate, cuando apenas llevaban cinco minutos de película.

- Y si no me la tragaré de todas formas, ¿no?

- Exactamente – Beckett le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, conteniendo una sonrisa.

Castle sacudió la cabeza. Ya había visto Dirty Dancing y le gustaba. A raíz de esa película y de la de Flashdance había tenido una época de obsesión por aprender a bailar como ellos. Incluso había llegado a apuntarse a clases…

* * *

- ¿Sabes el problema de ver este tipo de películas? – preguntó Beckett, mientras se estiraba cual gatito en el sillón.

Dirty Dancing ya había terminado, y ahora los créditos se sucedían en la pantalla al ritmo de la BSO de la película. Castle dirigió su mirada a los ojos verde avellana de la detective, esperando para saber el problema.

- Que te dan ganas de aprender a bailar como ellos.

Richard tragó saliva, esperando que no se notara su creciente incomodidad. Trató de que no se le tensara el cuerpo, ya que tenía a Beckett tumbada encima y lo notaría. Y si lo notaba le sometería al tercer grado y él acabaría confesando, como cualquier ser humano.

Se limitó a asentir con pesar, como si él también lo hubiera pensado. Pero Kate no había llegado a convertirse en la detective más joven en ser ascendida a homicidios por su cara bonita. Era buena en su trabajo, y por eso notó que Castle se estaba guardando algo. Se incorporó, dejando el cómodo sitio que le proporcionaban las piernas del escritor, y se giró para poderle ver la cara sin ningún problema.

- ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió, escrutándole con la mirada.

- Nada – se apresuró a decir Castle. Demasiado precipitado…

- Oh, no. A ti te pasa algo. Y tiene que ver con bailar.

_"Pilladooo"_ le susurró una vocecita odiosa. Castle frunció los labios, tomó aire y luego lo expulsó haciendo bastante ruido. Lo mejor sería contárselo ya y así terminaban antes.

- Yo sé bailar así – susurró con un hilillo de voz.

Beckett abrió los ojos de par en par. Si hubiera llegado a tener algún líquido en la boca, Castle estaba totalmente de que lo habría escupido dado lo asombrada que se mostraba.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó la detective, atónita.

- Ahum… - asintió él, deseando poder ser avestruz para meter la cabeza bajo el suelo y no sacarla jamás. Aquella era una faceta de su vida que no quería recordar… Su etapa más alocada.

- Enséñame – pidió Beckett, mirándole con ojos brillantes.

Ahora el sorprendido era Castle. La miró fijamente, asegurándose de que lo decía en serio y no era para meterse con él. Pero ella estaba seria y emocionada con la idea, así que el escritor asintió y se levantó del sillón, alisándose los pantalones.

Puso música en un viejo tocadiscos que guardaba en su despacho, y con ayuda de Beckett retiró la mesa del centro para dejarles espacio. Se colocaron ambos en la alfombra, y Castle buscó centrarse en cómo le habían enseñado a él.

- Es una forma de baile pegado… - dijo con voz ronca. Beckett se mordió el labio inferior, imágenes de la película filtrándose lentamente en su cabeza. No podía creerse que fuera a bailar así con Castle…

- Vale. – El escritor se acercó a ella, sus cuerpos tocándose ligeramente. – La cadera es la más importante, tienes que moverla siempre en círculos lentos, sensuales, buscando provocar a tu pareja, excitarla, enloquecerla.

Mientras hablaba, Castle colocó sus manos en las caderas de Beckett, y las movió en círculos, despacio, moviéndose él con ella. Cuando la detective se equivocaba, el escritor la rectificaba con manos dulces, acariciando su piel a la mínima oportunidad. Poco a poco, Beckett le pilló el truco a aquel movimiento suave de caderas, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontró con la pierna de Castle entre las suyas mientras las pelvis de ambos se movían conjuntamente en un baile tremendamente sensual. Era como hacer el amor pero totalmente vestidos, sin otro roce que el de sus cuerpos.

Kate se giró, colocando su espalda contra el pecho de Castle, notando como las manos de éste la acariciaban. En un momento estaban en sus caderas, meciéndolas al ritmo de las del escritor, y en otro momento se encontraban en su estómago, acariciando su piel por debajo de la camisa que Beckett llevaba. Y cuando se cansaban de su estómago se paseaban por su cuello y brazos. La detective se estremeció cuando notó los labios de Castle acariciar la sensible piel de su cuello, sus dientes morder el lóbulo de su oreja, su lengua trazar un recorrido por su clavícula.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Beckett, que se giró y se encontró con la mirada oscurecida de deseo de Castle. Mientras el baile continuaba, los labios de ambos se encontraron y comenzaron una batalla por conquistar la boca del otro. Las lenguas se rozaron y tentaron, viendo quien podía más. Los dientes probaron los labios del otro en mordiscos apasionados que arrancaban gemidos roncos en sus gargantas. Castle le quitó la camisa a Beckett, tirándola de cualquier forma y a cualquier lugar.

La música llegó a su fin pero ellos seguían moviéndose al ritmo de una canción interior. La del deseo. La pasión. Y el hambre del otro.

Kate dio un salto y entrelazo sus largas y fuertes piernas alrededor de la cadera de Castle, quien deslizó sus manos al culo de la detective para sujetarla. Sus bocas volvieron a juntarse con ansia y desesperación. Los gemidos llenaban el espacio que la música había dejado libre, y los suspiros sonaban como a música celestial. Si alguien les hubiera dicho en esos momentos que se encontraban en el paraíso, ellos se lo habrían creído. Con algunos tropiezos, y apoyándose en cada pared libre que encontraban, lograron llegar a la habitación de Castle.

El escritor dejo a Beckett con cuidado encima de la cama, y se irguió para contemplarla morderse el labio, en sujetador y vaqueros, sus rizos castaños desparramados por el colchón. Aquella imagen podría considerarse canon de belleza… Pero Kate quería más. Necesitaba más. Agarró a Castle por la pechera de la camisa y tiró de él hasta que pudo volver a devorarle la boca.

En un movimiento rápido que el escritor no esperaba, Beckett se puso encima de él y le miró con un brillo salvaje en los ojos.

- Gracias por la lección de baile – dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

- Un placer enseñarte – contestó Castle.

- Ahora ya sé porque lo llaman Dirty Dancing – comentó Kate.

Pero antes de que Castle pudiera preguntar nada, ella volvió a sus labios, monopolizándolos en busca de aquello que más necesitaba en esos momentos. ¿Qué era?

Pues que el movimiento de caderas sensual y lento alcanzara otra dimensión. Que aquel hacer el amor vestidos pasara a ser un hacer el amor desnudos.

**Fin**


End file.
